Chantage
by izumi07
Summary: Jeff et Kurt sont désespérément amoureux respectivement de Nick et Blaine. Sauf que ceux-ci ne sont pas intéressé et que dans un moment de faiblesse Kurt et Jeff s'embrasse et que Sébastien en est témoin et qu'il va s'en servir pour faire pression sur Kurt.
1. Chapter 1

Résumé : Jeff et Kurt sont désespérément amoureux respectivement de Nick et Blaine. Sauf que ceux-ci ne sont pas intéressé et que dans un moment de faiblesse Kurt et Jeff s'embrasse et que Sébastien en est témoin et qu'il va s'en servir pour faire pression sur Kurt. Ceci est un UA en quelques sortes Kurt n'est jamais repartit à McKinley.

Disclamers : Rien ne m'appartiens tout est aux géniaux créateurs de Glee ^^

Pairing : Kurt et Sébastien/ Nick et Jeff

Rating : M

Chantage

Kurt venait de sortir de sa répétition avec les Warblers et se rendait vers la bibliothèque pour travailler quand il se fit rattraper par Jeff.

« Hey ! Ça va ? Demanda le blond.

Ça peut aller. Et toi ? Demanda Kurt.

On fait aller

La conversation pouvait paraitre banale d'un point de vue extérieur mais les non-dits dans cette conversation étaient parfaitement connus des deux jeunes hommes. Jeff avait avoué à Kurt être amoureux de Nick et Kurt avait avoué être amoureux de Blaine, mais tout les deux étaient célibataire parce qu'on ne leurs retournait par leur sentiments. Ils avaient donc commencé par discuté ensemble et maintenant ils se soutenaient du mieux qu'ils pouvaient.

Quelques heures plus tard Kurt était seul dans sa chambre quand Blaine entra dans celle-ci après quelques coups contre le battant de la porte. Le jeune homme entra avec un grand sourire et s'installa sur le lit de Kurt, avec la tête de quelqu'un qui savait quelque chose de plus que les autres.

« J'ai discuté avec lui ! »

Kurt pouvait presque voir son ami sautiller. Il avait faillit demander qui était le « lui » en question, avant que Kurt ne reconnecte son cerveau. C'était forcément Sébastien Smythe. Le jeune homme venait d'arriver pour la nouvelle rentrée, ouvertement gay, franchement sexy, il avait montré un intérêt certain envers Blaine. Et Blaine avait finis par se rendre compte qu'il était lui aussi intéressé par le jeune homme. Et Blaine avait pris l'habitude de venir parler du jeune homme avec Kurt tous les soirs. Kurt se demandait parfois si Blaine se rendait compte du mal que ça lui faisait de voir celui qu'il aimait parler d'un autre.

« Et de quoi vous avez parlé ? Demanda Kurt en se forçant à être intéressé.

Pas grand-chose. Des Warblers surtout. Il voulait des conseils. Tu sais, parce qu'il va avoir un solo.

Kurt avait presque envie de hurler qu'il serait sourd si il n'était pas au courant. La première fois qu'il avait entendu l'information il avait cru qu'il allait se mettre à hurler toute sa rage. Il fallait croire que c'était l'histoire de sa vie, il devrait passer sa vie à faire les chœurs dans le fond de la scène dans toutes les Glee club possible.

La conversation dura comme ça pendant près d'une heure, Blaine blablatant sur Sébastien, ses innombrables qualités et l'amour que Blaine lui portait.

Quand le jeune homme eut quitté la chambre de Kurt, ce dernier se rendit vers la chambre de Jeff. Celui-ci était installé sur son lit, sa guitare à la main. Il releva la tête vers Kurt et quand il vit l'air que celui avait sur le visage, il l'attira à lui pour un câlin réconfortant.

« Il est revenu pour te parler du nouveau ?

Oui…

Je suis tellement désolé Kurt…

Parle-moi de toi… Demanda Kurt dans un souffle

Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire… Nick continue à faire comme si rien ne s'était passé depuis ma déclaration… enfin aujourd'hui j'ai réussis à lui tiré qu'il avait une raison valable pour ne pas vouloir de moi qui n'avait rien avoir avec le fait que je ne l'attirais pas… mais je ne sais toujours pas ce que ça veut dire…

Un silence réconfortant s'installa entre les deux garçons alors qu'ils restaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Et au bout d'un certain temps Kurt releva la tête du cou de Jeff où il s'était niché et il tomba dans le regard de Jeff. Le temps sembla se ralentir, et même si tous les deux jeunes hommes savaient que se n'était pas exactement ce qu'ils voulaient, leurs lèvres finirent par se rapprocher. Puis leurs lèvres se scellèrent et Kurt passa sa langue sur les lèvres de Jeff et ils finirent par approfondir leur baiser.

Ils s'embrassaient à en perdre haleine d'un point de vue extérieur. Cependant ce baiser représentait pour chacun d'eux un simple baiser de réconfort désespéré entre deux amis. Mais c'est à se moment là que la porte s'ouvrit et qu'une voix se fit entendre.

« Jeff je viens te ramener ton manuel, encore mer… »

Les deux garçons se séparèrent de surprise, comme pris en faute. Sébastien se reprit le premier. Il perdit son air perdu et presque désespéré pour afficher un sourire narquois et répliqué :

« Désolé du dérangement… Je pose ça là ! Ajouta-t-il en déposant le livre sur le bureau proche de lui.

Puis Sébastien repartit comme il était entré, et quelques secondes plus tard Kurt lui courrait après en l'interpellant. Au bout de quelques temps il finit par se retourner pour se retrouver face à un Kurt aux joues rougies et le souffle plus court.

« Promet moi que tu ne diras rien à personne ! Demanda Kurt.

Je croyais que vous étiez tous les deux célibataires… Vous faites donc ce que vous voulez, non ?

Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois Jeff est amoureux d'un autre et… moi aussi…

Tout le monde sait que Jeff craque sur Nick et que tu craque sur Blaine…

Enfin bref ! on avait juste besoin de tendresse et on s'est emporté. Mais Jeff semble avancé avec Nick alors je t'en pris ne gâche pas tout.

Mais en tant qu'amis de Nick ne suis-je pas censé le prévenir que Jeff le trompe en quelques sorte… ? Demanda Sébastien avec un sourire supérieur.

Je t'en pris ! Je… Je ferais tout ce que tu veux ! Proposa Kurt.

En voilà de grande promesse… Sébastien se pencha vers l'oreille de Kurt, puis murmura dans le creux de celle-ci, Et si je te demande de couché avec moi tu le ferais… ?

Sébastien fit glisser sa bouche sur l'oreille de Kurt, y déposant des petits baisés. Il sentit Kurt se crisper et hésité puis celui-ci demanda :

Est-ce que tu le garderas pour toi ? Je veux dire même le fait que j'ai accepté ton compromis ?

Si tu veux, mais je vois pas pourquoi ! Sébastien se sentait énervé que Kurt accepte si facilement juste pour aider Jeff, ça lui donnait envie d'abuser de Kurt en plein milieu du couloir.

Je… j'ai mes raisons !

Je crois que ça ne vas pas suffire malheureusement…

Comment ? Demanda Kurt.

Comme raison ça ne vas pas me suffire…

Kurt était partagé, soit il aidait Jeff avec Nick, soit il gardait le secret de Blaine. Kurt se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse puis se dit que ça pourrait aussi aider Blaine en quelque sorte.

« Blaint'aime. Répondit Kurt.

Waouh… J'ai rien comprit… Se moqua gentiment Sébastien.

Blaine est amoureux de toi… Répéta Kurt.

Et se fut au tour de Sébastien de se figer. Et avant que Kurt ne demande des explications il répondit :

Très bien je garde tout pour moi. Mais tu viendras passer tes nuits dans ma chambre à chaque fois que je te le demanderais. Et si Blaine se décide à me dire qu'il m'aime… disons qu'on avisera à ce moment-là… répondit Sébastien en commençant à tourner les talons

Tu me le jure, hein ?

Sébastien prit Kurt de vitesse. Il se retourna, plaqua Kurt au mur le plus proche dans un recoin du couloir et l'embrassa. Sa langue passa rapidement la barrière des lèvres du jeune homme et quand il sentit que Kurt allait s'étouffer il finit par le relâcher.

Kurt avait les yeux brillant, les joues rouges, le souffle court. Ce que Sébastien voyait lui plaisait beaucoup, mais quand il vit Kurt détourner le regard en se mordillant la lèvre inférieur il crut qu'il allait gémir de plaisir.

« Désolé je ne suis pas du genre à faire des promesses de petit doigt… Ce soir, chambre 17, 20h30. »

Et se fut sur ces paroles que Sébastien reprit sa route.

Kurt se rendit au réfectoire où il retrouva Jeff en compagnie de Nick. Il intercepta le regard de Jeff et lui fit comprendre d'un léger sourire que tout allait bien.

Kurt déplaçait les aliments dans son assiette mais il n'arrivait pas à manger. Il allait perdre sa virginité, avec un homme qu'il n'aimait pas dans quelques minutes maintenant. Il regarda sa montre, elle affichait 19h30. Kurt ne put s'empêcher de repenser aux conseils de son père. Il aurait aimé pouvoir le suivre. Il voulait parler avec Jeff, il fallait qu'il en parle à un ami. Peut être que le jeune homme lui dirait de ne pas faire ça…

Mais quand il releva la tête, et que Kurt vit le regard éperdu que lançait Jeff à un Nick qui riait à gorge déployée, il se dit qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'être égoïste. Jeff serait capable de ruiner ses chances par amitié pour lui et Kurt ne pouvait pas admettre ça.

Quand les trois jeunes Warblers quittèrent le réfectoire, Jeff attira Kurt à l'arrière et lui demanda :

« Hey ! Ça va ? Tu as l'air encore plus triste depuis que tu es revenu de ta petite conversation avec Sébastien.

Oui… juste… fatigué…

Kurt, dis moi la vérité !

C'est que…

Qu'est ce que vous faite ? Demanda Nick qui était revenu sur ses pas quand il s'était rendu compte que Jeff et Kurt ne suivait pas.

Je… Commença Kurt.

Je lui annonçais la bonne nouvelle, évidement ! Répondit Jeff avec un sourire pour Nick.

Nick se mit à rougir fortement et Jeff reprit avec un sourire.

Ça y est j'ai réussit à le convaincre de sortir avec moi ! Expliqua Jeff avec un sourire radieux.

Kurt se figea, il ne pouvait pas. Jeff avait réussis à obtenir l'amour de Nick il ne pouvait pas tout gâcher en dévoilant que Jeff et lui s'étaient embrassé quelques heures plus tôt. Il se força donc à se reprendre son cerveau tournant à plein régime. Puis il eut un véritable sourire heureux comme il n'en avait pas eut depuis longtemps. Il était tellement heureux pour Jeff. C'était super pour Jeff et Nick, les deux garçons se méritaient tellement.

Félicitations les garçons vous le méritez tellement. Je suis super heureux pour vous deux.

Merci. Ça t'arrivera à toi aussi Kurt… J'en suis persuadé. Répondit Nick.

… Merci… Ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie mais je dois vous quitter.

Tu as quelques choses de prévu ? Demanda Jeff.

Mon rituel de soin ! Répondit Kurt avec un sourire.

Puis Kurt partit vers sa chambre. Il voulait prendre une douche avant de devoir… se rendre dans la chambre de Sébastien.

Une fois dans la douche, l'eau chaude commença à le détendre, puis tous les sentiments qu'il refoulait depuis quelques mois reprirent le dessus et les larmes se mirent à déborder de ses yeux.

Il était heureux pour Jeff et Nick. Réellement. Mais il se sentait aussi jaloux. Lui aussi aurait aimé avoir un petit ami. Et le fait qu'il aime tellement Blaine et que celui-ci ne parle que de Sébastien le rendait maussade à l'intérieur. Et lui tout ce qu'il allait obtenir c'était de se faire baiser, pour pouvoir aider ses amis à être heureux.

Une fois sa douche terminée, Kurt se força à remettre son masque d'impassibilité. Il sécha ses cheveux, se coiffa pour la nuit et fit son rituel de soin. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il était déprimé qu'il devait se laisser aller.

Arrivé devant la porte de Sébastien Kurt prit une grande inspiration et frappa à la porte. Le jeune homme vint lui ouvrir quelques secondes plus tard avec un sourire et le fit entrer.

Alors que Kurt tournait le dos à Sébastien, ce dernier perdit son sourire. Kurt allait le détester maintenant. Pourquoi il n'avait que des idées débiles avec le jeune homme. Il s'y prenait comme un débutant ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois qu'il essayait de séduire un garçon !

Sébastien écarquilla les yeux quand il vit que Kurt commençait à se déshabiller alors qu'il s'était rendu près de son lit.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Demanda Sébastien. »

Kurt le regarda comme si il était le dernier des crétins et lui répondit :

« Et bien j'aimerais assez dormir tôt je me sens fatigué ces derniers temps… ça te va comme explication. »

Sébastien du se mordre l'intérieur des joue pour ne pas hurler. Ce n'était pas censé se passer comme ça. Il aurait du séduire Kurt, et puis le jeune homme se serait dévoiler un peu plus chaque jour, et Sébastien aurait réussis à le mettre assez à l'aise pour qu'ils partagent des moments intimes et un jour Kurt l'aurait attendu avec un sourire timide mais lubrique et là ils auraient fait l'amour toute la nuit.

Mais à la place de tout ça Sébastien avait face à lui un Kurt triste et maussade qui se donnait à lui contraint et forcé.

« Si ça t'embêtes tant que ça on peut annuler… Fit remarquer Sébastien.

Jeff s'est mis en couple avec Nick.

Et… ?

Jeff à enfin réussis je ne peux pas lui faire ça. Surtout que maintenant tu sais déjà pour Blaine.

Ok, alors on va faire ça à ma manière. Je suis désolé mais je ne suis pas un détraqué sexuel. J'ai besoin d'un minimum d'ambiance…

Que… quoi ? demanda Kurt un peu perdu.

Sébastien s'approcha de Kurt posa ses mains sur la chemise de se derniers et lui murmura à l'oreille de le laisser faire. Kurt se sentit rougir mais il laissa Sébastien faire ce qu'il voulait. Sébastien déposait un déluge de baisers dans son coup et Kurt adorait ça mais quand il remonta derrière son oreille Kurt ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un soupir de satisfaction. Sébastien se mit à sourire alors Kurt appréciait se faire embrasser dans cette zone juste derrière les oreilles… c'était pour lui une information plus que satisfaisante.

Petit à petit Kurt finis par se retrouver en boxer dans les bras de Sébastien. Mais Kurt se sentait vulnérable, Sébastien lui était toujours habillé, il n'avait même pas perdu son pull. Kurt passa donc ses mains sous le pull et le lui retira. Devant se geste inespéré pour Sébastien, ce dernier se jeta sur les lèvres du contre ténor. En avançant de quelque pas, Sébastien fit basculer Kurt sur son lit et continua de l'embrasser alors qu'il passait ses mains sur le corps du jeune homme.

Les mains de Kurt finirent par réussir à retirer sa chemise à Sébastien mais il tremblait un peu trop pour lui retirer son pantalon.

Hey, détend toi… Souffla Sébastien au creux de l'oreille de Kurt.

Il prit les mains de Kurt en se redressant pour être assis sur les cuisses de Kurt. Il embrassa le bout des doigts de Kurt et finit par enlever son pantalon lui-même.

Ils restèrent en boxer, Sébastien continuant d'embrasser chaque parcelle de la peau de Kurt. Arriver au niveau du nombril de se dernier, il effleura du bout des doigts l'élastique du sous vêtement.

« Je peux ? Demanda Sébastien. »

Kurt lui renvoya un regard complètement interloqué et se regard commença à doucement énervé Sébastien il enleva le sous-vêtement après un signe de Kurt. Face au sexe tendu du brun, il le prit en bouche. Sébastien était on ne peut plus énerver de passer pour un connard auprès de Kurt. Puis soudain un son plus distinct que les autres passa les lèvres de Kurt qui fit se figer le jeune homme. Kurt venait de prononcer le nom de Blaine. Se redressant il croisa le regard de Kurt qui sembla mettre un certain temps à comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé.

Kurt était gêné par ce qu'il venait de faire, il avait osé prononcer le nom d'un autre mais sa fierté l'empêchait de s'excuser. Il détourna le regard, le joue rouge et souffla un vague « c'est pas comme si tu n'étais pas au courant. »

Sébastien sentit une vague de rage déferlé en lui. Il avait finis par apprendre un peu plus de Kurt et Blaine en interrogeant les Warblers. Blaine avait selon lui tout fait pour que Kurt se croit dépendant de lui mais Kurt valait tellement mieux que n'importe qui. Et le pire dans tout cela c'est qu'il ne s'en rendait même pas compte aveuglé qu'il était par l'amour qu'il avait pour Blaine. Et lui, Sébastien, qui aurait donné tout pour que Kurt perce la barrière qu'il s'était forgé entre lui et le monde extérieur. Lui qui aurait donné n'importe quoi pour un regard de Kurt, un de ces regards qu'il n'accordait qu'à Blaine devait passer pour le salaud, le connard qui voulait le violer et l'abuser en lui faisant du chantage. Et tout cela le rendait furieux. Et puisque ce derniers s'attendait à ce qu'il se comporte comme un porc et bien très bien c'est ce qu'il ferait ! Sébastien avait au moins espérer que les dernières minutes avaient réussis à convaincre Kurt qu'il ne voulait pas le baiser vulgairement et rapidement. Mais puisque le jeune homme ne comprenait rien et bien soit !

Sébastien reprit alors sont activité autour du sexe de Kurt. Alors qu'il sentait Kurt de plus en plus proche de la jouissance il infiltra un doigt qu'il venait de lubrifier dans l'intimité de celui-ci. Sébastien n'arrivait plus à réfléchir sa rage avait toujours eux raison de lui mais là, dans ce lit avec Kurt qu'il entendait gémir plus bruyamment sous ses caresses il finit par ce reprendre. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Il ne pouvait pas briser la seul chose qui était encore doux, pur et innocent dans ce monde répugnant.

Kurt voulut couvrir ses gémissements avec ses deux mains mais Sébastien l'en empêcha retirant par la même ses doigts de l'antre de Kurt et sa bouche quittant son sexe pour se poser dans son cou. Kurt poussa un cri de frustration et Sébastien lui sourit avant de lui dire.

« Désolé, je ne peux pas te faire ça à toi »

A cette réflexion Sébastien reçut un regard noir à la fois de colère, de désir contenu et de frustration de la part de Kurt.

« J'ai pas non plus dit que tu resterais dans cet état… Mais je peux pas te forcer. Pas alors que tu as aidé cet idiot de Jeff à parler à ce doublement idiot de Nick pour qu'ils se mettent ENFIN ensemble…

Je… La voix de Kurt était rauque de désir mais il reprit tout de même. Je ne comprends pas…

Ça m'as rendu tellement dingue de te voir embrasser Jeff !

Kurt sembla plongé dans une intense réflexion et Sébastien se dit que décidément qu'importe l'expression de Kurt il avait envie de l'embrasser. Kurt de son côté ne comprenait pas le comportement de Sébastien, puis il se dit que la seule explication logique c'est qu'il avait eu peur que Jeff et lui se mettent ensemble par dépit et que du coup Nick aurait loupé sa chance.

C'est vrai que Jeff et moi on était au bout du rouleau mais je n'aurais pas laissé Jeff ruiner toutes ses chances.

Sébastien ne savait plus quoi dire de plus, il pensait qu'après ça dernière remarque Kurt aurait compris qu'il était jaloux de Jeff mais il semblait que Kurt soit plus aveugle qu'il ne le pensait face à son propre sex appeal.

Sébastien se remit alors à embrasser le cou et le torse de Kurt tout en lui disant combien il le trouvait désirable. Sa bouche se trouva de nouveau sur le sexe de Kurt et petit à petit les gémissements de Kurt reprirent de l'ampleur. Quand Kurt finit par jouir Sébastien profita de l'instant où Kurt redescendait lentement de son nuage pour le regarder, les yeux dans le vague et plus sombre que jamais. Kurt finis par croiser son regard se mit à rougir ce qui fit lever un sourcil interrogateur à Sébastien. Puis Sébastien finit par sentir les mains de Kurt autour de son torse, descendre sur ses hanches et finir par attraper son désir. Il commença à lui donner du plaisir quand Kurt enfouie sa tête dans le cou de Sébastien et souffla dans le creux de l'oreille de celui-ci : « Je suis désolé, je ne pense pas être capable de… »

C'est… mmm… pas un problème… plus fort… s'il te plait…

Ils finirent par s'endormir l'un contre l'autre dans un étrange mélange de corps.

Le lendemain matin quand le réveille se mit à sonner, Kurt voulut l'éteindre mais il n'arrivait pas à trouver se maudit réveille. Sébastien l'éteignit et posa un baiser sur le front de Kurt qui n'avait pas envie d'ouvrir les yeux. Au contact de ses lèvres Kurt se remémora qu'il s'était endormit dans la chambre de Sébastien. Kurt se redressa d'un coup et commença à dire :

« Je… pardon… Je… Je me suis endormi…

Hey, c'est pas grave, il y a pas de soucis. Répondit Sébastien un sourire aux lèvres.

Sébastien se pencha en avant et pris les lèvres de Kurt entre le siennes.

Ça va ? Bien dormis ?

Euh… oui… répondis Kurt en baissant les yeux et en rougissant.

Mmmh… Gémit Sébastien avec un sourire.

Ne pouvant se retenir il se pencha de nouveau vers Kurt pour l'embrasser le poussant légèrement pour qu'il se rallonge. Quand Sébastien consentit à relâcher ses lèvres, se fut pour embrasser son cou.

« Sébastien… Grogna Kurt.

Oui… Répondit ce dernier avec un rire rentré.

On doit aller en cours…

On a le temps ne t'inquiète pas…

Mais je veux me douchéééer… aahh ! Recommence ça !

Sébastien jubilait il avait retrouvé un Kurt gémissant entre ses doigts en seulement quelques secondes. Son adorable chaton aimait les bisous dans le cou, mais semblait aussi être particulièrement sensible au niveau des tétons.

On peut se doucher ensemble si tu veux gagner du temps…

Mais alors qu'il fit cette remarque, Kurt se redressa récupéra ses affaires rapidement et lança un vague.

Désolé, faut que j'y aille !

Quand la porte fut refermée Sébastien un soupire mais il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en passant la main dans ses cheveux.

Après cela ils se retrouvèrent tous les soirs pour partager des moments comme le précédent. Chaque fois que Sébastien réussissait à faire que Kurt soit plus à l'aise et plus audacieux avec lui il sentait le désir se décupler. Kurt était comme ça qu'avec lui, et rien ne pouvait lui faire plus plaisir.

Alors que Sébastien se rendait en cours, il se fit rattraper par Nick qui partageait cette heure avec lui.

« Tu m'as l'air bien guilleret… Fit remarquer Nick avec un sourire.

J'ai passé une très bonne nuit, si tu veux savoir !

Je croyais que maintenant tu arrêtais de coucher à droite à gauche parce que tu ne vois que par K…quelqu'un…

J'ai passé la nuit avec K…quelqu'un ! répondit Sébastien en imitant Nick sur la fin de la phrase.

Quoi ? mais pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dis que vous sortiez ensemble ? Ça doit faire longtemps pour qu'il ai accepté de…

Mais quand Nick vit Sébastien devenir de moins en moins joyeux et de plus en plus livide il comprit qu'il devait y avoir un souci quelque part…

Seb ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

Je… euh… rien… c'est…

Raconte-moi juste ok ?

J'ai… j'ai… Kurt à accepté qu'on couche ensemble à condition que je garde certain trucs que j'ai découvert secret…

C'est pas vrai ?! non mais tu es complètement idiot ou tu le fait exprès !

Hey ! je pense pas que tu ais des conseils à me donner !

Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?

Je t'en pris tu as envoyé chié Jeff parce que tu es, je cite « trop amoureux, et que si jamais ça tournait mal, tu ne veux pas perdre un ami »

Et…

Je t'arrête tout de suite c'est l'excuse la plus minable que j'ai jamais pus entendre ! et peut être bien que j'ai merdé avec Kurt et je le sais bien mais à partir du moment où on m'accorde du temps avec lui, à partir du moment où je sais qu'il n'y a que dans mes bras à moi qu'il est comme ça, et bien ça me va !

Je… je suis désolé… tu as raison… j'ai pas de commentaires à faire mais… je m'inquiètes pour toi… je sais combien tu l'aimes et je sais que tu n'arriveras pas à jouer les salauds pour toujours et je sais que tu veux tellement plus…

Et bien disons que pour le moment j'ai déjà ça… Sourit un peu tristement Sébastien.

Un soir cependant Sébastien avait surpris Kurt à flirter avec Blaine et en avait découlé un dispute monumental qui avait poussé Sébastien dans ses derniers retranchement. Il lui semblait impossible que Kurt ne se soit pas rendu compte des sentiments qu'il nourrissait à son égard.

Mais bon dieu on en revient toujours au même point ! Qu'est ce que ça peut faire que je flirte avec un autre j'ai pas l'impression que tu te gênes toi pour flirter avec tout le monder et n'importe qui !

Dans un accès d'impuissance face à cette remarque, Sébastien prit le visage de Kurt en coupe et l'embrassa à en perdre haleine. Il dirigea ensuite Kurt vers le lit et alors qu'il avait réussis à le déshabiller il se mit à le sucer pour l'entendre gémir toujours plus fort. Il commença ensuite à préparer Kurt et quand il le jugea prêt il retira ses doigts de l'entre de Kurt.

Sébastien mit un préservatif, se lubrifia et commença lentement à pénétrer Kurt. Kurt se crispa de douleur et gémit quelques mots. Sébastien se rapprocha pour comprendre :

« Ça… ne passera… jamais…

Il aurait voulut pouvoir s'arrêter mais voir Kurt dans cet état sous lui le rendait dinguer et quand enfin il fut entrer, il vit une larme couler le long de la joue de Kurt. Celui-ci était si étroit il ne savait plus quoi faire.

Oh pardon… ça va aller… je te le promet… Murmura Sébastien au creux de son oreille en déposant des baisers partout où sa bouche avait accès.

Il entendit Kurt geindre et souffla à Kurt :

Détends toi je t'en supplie…

Après plusieurs minutes de caresses et de baisers Kurt ne se détendait toujours pas et Sébastien proposa de se retirer en joignant le geste à la parole. Mais Kurt le retint par les bras arrêtant tou mouvement de sa part.

« Embrasse moi encore… Souffla Kurt.

Sébastien se fit une joie d'obéir et Kurt finit par se détendre et quand Sébastien se mit à bouger et à atteindre sa prostate les gémissements de Kurt redoublèrent. Sébastien n'avait jamais imaginé Kurt comme quelque de vocal, mais il adorait ça.

Il laissa Kurt redescendre lentement de son orgasme en le caressant doucement. Sébastien profitait de chaque seconde, il adorait avoir un Kurt fragile et tendre entre ses bras.

Les deux garçons finirent par s'endormirent, Sébastien ayant passé ses bras autour de la taille d'un Kurt qui s'était bouiner contre lui.

Le lendemain matin quand Sébastien se réveilla Kurt avait disparu et il se sentit coupable il avait forcé Kurt et maintenant le jeune homme ne voudrait plus jamais le revoir.

Le soir même Sébastien hésita longtemps avant de tout de même passer dans la chambre de Kurt pour lui demandé un câlin. Sébastien avait finis par se tourner vers son meilleurs amis et il se sentait mal depuis sa discussion avec Nick. Il savait bien qu'il avait forcé Kurt, mais il lui semblait aussi que le jeune homme avait pris du plaisir, il aurait pu se comporter comme un porc. Mais il n'empêche que Kurt n'avait pas fait ça par amour. Il lui avait fait du chantage. Et au début Sébastien s'était imaginé les choses très différemment. Il avait pensé qu'il pourrait passer plein de temps à d'abord câliner Kurt, rien de sexuelle, juste de la tendresse. Puis quand Kurt aurait été à l'aise il aurait peut être été un peu plus loin… et quand Kurt aurait finis par se rendre compte qu'il été tombé amoureux de Sébastien alors à ce moment là ils auraient fait l'amour et ça aurait été magique.

Sébastien finit par arriver devant la porte de la chambre de Kurt et frappa à la porte. Il attendit une réponse mais comme celle-ci ne venait pas il tenta d'entrer pour savoir si le garçon était là mais n'avait pas entendu ou s'il était ailleurs que dans sa chambre.

Il put en effet entrer mais quand il l'eut fait son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Kurt était là assis sur son lit en train d'embrasser Blaine ! Il devait être fou ce n'était pas possible autrement ! Kurt, son Kurt ne pouvait pas avoir couché avec lui hier soir et embrasser un autre le lendemain.

Les deux garçons qui venaient de se séparer regardèrent Sébastien sans savoir quoi dire puis, Blaine partit en courant en baissant la tête à hauteur de Sébastien. Ce dernier finit par tourner les talons pour retourner dans sa chambre. Mais alors qu'il allait refermer sa porte, il entendit Kurt l'interpellé.

« C'est pas ce que tu crois… Commença Kurt. »

Mais avant qu'il n'aille plus loin, Sébastien l'attira dans sa chambre pour ne pas avoir à parler de tout cela au beau milieu du couloir.

« Il t'aime vraiment tu sais… commença Kurt.

A ces mots Sébastien se statufia, alors Kurt venait pour défendre Blaine !

« Il a de drôle de manière de le démontrer je trouve…

Mais c'est juste que… il voulait…

Quoi ? Vérifier que tu lui cours toujours après ?

Mais non ! Blaine n'est pas comme ça !

Voir Kurt défendre bec et ongle Blaine alors qu'il était évident qu'il se passait quelque chose de plus pour que Blaine veuille embrasser Kurt sans avoir de sentiment, le rendait dingue.

Donc il n'est pas amoureux mais il t'embrasse quand même !?

On as bien couché ensemble ! Finit par lâcher Kurt en rogne.

Sébastien n'y teint plus. Alors pour lui c'était la même chose. Pour Kurt, Sébastien profitait juste de son corps. Evidement il savait que c'était ce que Kurt pensait mais l'entendre lui fit un mal de chien.

Alors Sébastien plaça ses mains en coupe sur le visage de Kurt et l'embrassa à en perdre haleine. Puis les choses s'enchainèrent et le même scénario recommença et quelques minutes après cela Sébastien était dans son lit avec un Kurt tout aussi nu que lui et ils étaient en train de faire l'amour. Seulement Sébastien savait qu'il se laissait emporter par ses sentiments de jalousie et de colère. Il voulait marquer Kurt comme SON petit ami, et il fut plus violent que nécessaire.

Le lendemain matin quand Sébastien vit son reflet dans le miroir, il se donnait envie de vomir. Il s'était conduit comme un porc avec Kurt. Il l'avait baisé vulgairement alors qu'il s'était promis de ne jamais le faire.

Après cela les semaines s'enchainèrent et Sébastien devenait de plus en plus irritable. De par se fait il devenait aussi de plus en plus un salaud avec Kurt, les emmenant à avoir des rapports à chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient. Et comme tout ceci le rendait malade, il était de plus en plus irritable. Nick avait bien essayé d'arranger les choses mais rien n'y faisait. Puis un jour alors que Sébastien avait réussi à plaquer Kurt dans un de recoin de l'école, ils entendirent les exclamations stupéfaites de plusieurs personnes. Quand Sébastien se retourna il se trouva face à Jeff, Nick et Blaine. Nick affichait un air désolé pour Sébastien, Jeff semblait hésiter entre être heureux pour Kurt ou lui demandé pourquoi il faisait ça. Blaine lui finit par partir les larmes aux yeux en marchant d'un pas rapide.

Kurt partit alors après Blaine pour lui expliquer la situation et Sébastien se retrouva seul face à Jeff et Nick.

« Euh… Vous… sortez ensemble ? Demanda Jeff peu sur de lui. »

Sébastien était tellement énervé et avait tellement de rancœur envers lui-même qu'il finit par exploser à la question de Jeff.

« Non, si tu veux tout savoir je le baise ! Où je veux, quand je veux !

Seb ! S'horrifia Nick.

Quoi ? C'est pas vrai peut être ?

Mais… tu… tu l'aimes…

Et alors ? Qu'est ce que ça à changé dans l'histoire, hein ? il continue de désiré Blaine alors qu'il est clair qu'il se fou de sa gueule, et je suis le grand méchant pour lui avoir fait du chantage !

Du chantage ? A Kurt ? Demanda Jeff avec un léger sourire. Pourquoi il héberge secrètement des bébés chaton sous son lit ? Demanda-t-il encore avec un sourire moqueur.

La remarque réussit à tirer un sourire à Sébastien mais il reprit, avec un peu plus de calme :

Je… il a… fait ça pour vous…

Comment ça ? demanda Nick

Il… ne voulait pas que tu sache que Jeff et lui avaient partagé un baiser… que j'ai surpris par ailleurs…

Hein ? Mais je l'ai dit à Nick de toute façon… Répondit Jeff.

A cette remarque Sébastien eut l'air catastrophé puis il demanda aux deux garçons :

Je vous en supplie lui dite surtout pas ça ! si il savait que… qu'il a fait tout ça pour rien…

Ça à quand même réussit à vous rapprocher… Enfin vous êtes plus… intime maintenant…

Je suis pas totalement sur que se soit une bonne nouvelle de son point de vu…

Hey… ça va aller… je te le promet… Répondit Nick pour réconforté Sébastien.

Tu serais étonné de la manière dont Kurt est capable de toujours voir le meilleur… Ajouta Jeff.

De son côté Kurt avait réussis à rattrapé Blaine et essayait de lui expliquer qu'il n'y avait rien de sérieux entre lui et Sébastien.

Je sais pas quoi te dire Kurt ! tu es mon meilleur ami ! Tu savais que j'étais amoureux de lui et toi…

Blaine…

Vous avez couché ensemble ?

Kurt savait qu'il n'était pas un bon menteur mais à la question il n'avait pas pu empêcher son visage de s'enflammer.

L'énervement de Blaine repartit alors de plus belle et il gifla Kurt. Au même moment Jeff, Nick et Sébastien arrivaient.

« Non mais ça va pas ? Qu'est ce qu'il te prend ? Demanda Sébastien à Blaine.

Le silence s'installa et Blaine regardait Sébastien avec un air désespérer, mais ce dernier ne semblait pas vouloir céder. Devant cela Kurt posa une main sur un des bras de Sébastien et lui dit :

« Sébastien, s'il te plaît… c'est de ma faute… je n'aurais pas du…

Pardon ? Sébastien était sur le cul il n'arrivait pas à croire que Kurt essayait de prendre la faute sur lui. Tu sais quoi je préfère partir maintenant parce que sinon je sens que je vais m'énerver.

Sur ces paroles Sébastien partit vers sa chambre. Après cela Blaine partit à son tour et Kurt se retrouva avec Nick et Jeff.

Je ne sais pas quoi dire ou faire pour te remonter le moral… Finit par dire Jeff.

La remarque lui valu un coup de coude dans les côtes de Nick mais cela eut le mérite de tirer un léger sourire à Kurt.

Je pense que par solidarité tu pourrais me proposer de regarder un film… Répondit Kurt.

J'ai reçu mon DVD d'Avenger ! Répondit Jeff avec un grand sourire.

Ils passèrent donc la soirée tous les trois à regarder le DVD et ils ne reparlèrent plus de ce qu'il venait de se passer, comprenant que Kurt préférait éviter le sujet.

_**Voilà pour la première partie n'hésité pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez. ^^Est-ce que vous voulez la suite ? J'essaierais de la poster mercredi prochain.**_

_**Je m'excuse si il reste des faute d'orthographe j'essaye de faire de mon mieux **___

_**A Bientôt **_

_**Izumi07**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Et voilà me voici avec le deuxième chapitre !**

**Je me suis rendu compte qu'il était un peu plus court que le premier mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même **

**Glee ne m'appartient toujours pas (malheureusement ))**

**Et maintenant place au chapitre**

La vie reprit sont cours et les semaines passèrent. Sébastien ne savait plus quoi faire. Il se sentait mieux par rapport au fait qu'il ne forçait plus Kurt à quoi que se soit mais Kurt lui manquait. Il avait envie de le prendre de nouveau dans ses bras et que le jeune homme dorme de nouveau dans son lit.

Cela faisait maintenant deux mois et demi que Blaine, Nick et Jeff les avaient découvert, mais depuis un peu plus d'un mois Sébastien s'était rendu compte que quelque chose n'allait pas. Kurt avait perdu du poids au point que ça en devenait presque inquiétant mais Sébastien ne savait pas quoi faire. Au début il s'était dit qu'il n'avait plus le droit d'intervenir dans la vie de Kurt après ce qu'il lui avait fait mais maintenant Kurt semblait l'éviter. En effet depuis une semaine Sébastien avait pris son courage à deux mains pour discuter avec Kurt mais à chaque fois qu'il l'approchait Kurt se débrouillait pour partir dans la direction opposé.

Sébastien était donc maintenant persuadé que Kurt ne voulait plus entendre parler de lui et en même temps il pouvait comprendre les raisons qui le poussaient à agir ainsi. Il avait fait trop de mal à Kurt.

Cependant trois jours plus tard Sébastien comprit clairement les raisons de la perte de poids de Kurt. Alors qu'il venait d'entrer dans la salle adjacente à celle de répétition des Warblers après sa journée de cours, il frémit d'horreur. Un étudiant que Sébastien savait appartenir au club de boxe était en train de dire des horreurs à SON Kurt alors qu'il était en train de le violer.

« Tu n'es qu'une salope Hummel ! Tu sais que tu le mérites n'est ce pas ? Tu as fait tellement de mal à Blaine ! Tu étais sensé être son meilleur ami ! Avoue que tu aimes ça ! »

Sébastien était horrifié. Il voyait le visage de Kurt humide de larme de douleur alors qu'il se mordait la lèvre jusqu'au sang. Sébastien réussis alors à agir et envoya son point dans le visage de la pourriture qui osait faire du mal au contreténor. Le boxeur ne comprit pas dans un premier temps ce qu'il se passait puis alors qu'il allait commencer à réagir il reçu un coup de pied dans les parties. Avant qu'il ne puisse réagir Sébastien attira Kurt entre ses bras et l'emmena vers sa chambre. Il emmena ensuite Kurt vers sa douche mais alors qu'il allait le déshabiller il se retint et lui dit :

« Euh… je pense que tu préfèreras être seul… »

Kurt ne répondit pas mais Sébastien lui laissa le temps de prendre sa douche et ressortit de la salle de bain. Plusieurs minutes après alors que Kurt ressortait de la pièce il demanda à Sébastien :

« Tu… aurais… euh… des vêtements… ? »

En effet ce dernier était sortit en serviette ce qui avait déjà agréablement surpris Sébastien mais qui s'était admonesté pour avoir ce genre de pensées. Il pouvait comprendre que Kurt n'avait pas vraiment envie de remettre ses anciens vêtements. Il laissa donc à Kurt un t-shirt et un pantalon de jogging et ce dernier retourna dans la salle de bain pour se changer. L'idée faisait rire Sébastien, après tout il avait déjà tout vu, mais il pouvait aussi comprendre que Kurt n'avait pas envie de se retrouver nu devant un homme après ce qui venait de lui arriver. Quand il fut changé et qu'il ressortit de la salle de bain, Sébastien décida de prendre les devant et demanda :

« Tu veux qu'on aille voir le directeur… ?

Non ! Répondit précipitamment Kurt.

Mais enfin…

C'est… je sais que… tu vas penser que j'ai tord mais… je ne peux pas… il fait ça parce que… on lui à demandé…

Je ne vois vraiment pas en quoi c'est une excuse… ?

Euh… c'est… je veux bien te le dire mais…

Je dois promettre de ne le dire à personne ? Coupa Sébastien.

Kurt baissa le regard mais acquiesça légèrement.

C'est… avec le temps j'ai finis par comprendre qu'il le fait parce que Blaine lui à demandé…

QUOI ? S'horrifia Sébastien.

Tu ne comprends pas ! Ajouta précipitamment Kurt en voyant Sébastien se lever pour se diriger vers la porte. Attends ! Demanda-t-il en lui retenant le bras. Je… J'ai couché avec le mec dont il est amoureux ! Forcément que…

Tu es en train de me dire que si Jeff couchait avec Blaine tu enverrais quelqu'un violer Jeff…

NON ! S'horrifia Kurt.

Alors je ne comprends pas la différence Kurt ! Putain ! Tu ne vois donc pas comment ça me tue ! Ce mec profite de toi et tu as toujours l'air de trouver ça normal ! Si jamais tu étais venu me rabattre les oreilles avec ton amour pour Blaine tout les jours en sachant pertinemment que je t'aime j'aurais finis par te hurler ma haine ! Et même quand tu as accepté de couché avec moi pour Jeff tu as quand même pensé à ce connard dont tu es éperdument amoureux pour d'obscur raison, en me demandant à moi de ne pas le dire ! Mais je n'en peux plus Kurt ! Je sais bien que parmi tous sur cette planète je suis peut être celui qui t'as fais le plus de mal… J'ai dragué le mec dont tu étais amoureux, j'ai pris la place de deuxième leader vocal, j'ai été odieux avec toi, je t'ai insulté sur des trucs que je ne pense même pas, je t'ai fait un chantage immonde pour qu'on fasse l'amour… mais je t'aime… et ce que Blaine t'as fais… c'est juste… aussi horrible que… ce que je t'ai fait…

C'est faux ! Se mit à hurler Kurt.

Sébastien releva la tête et le regard vers Kurt surpris par cet éclat de voix et avant qu'il ait pus dire quoique se soit Kurt reprit :

Peut être bien que c'est pas comme ça que j'imaginais ma première fois, peut être bien que je ne pensais pas pouvoir te supporter un jour, mais… plus je passais du temps avec toi et plus je tombais amoureux… Mais j'avais pas le droit ! Par égard pour les sentiments de Blaine certes mais surtout parce que je m'étais fais la promesse de ne plus jamais tomber amoureux à sens unique ! Ça fait trop mal ! Mais… quand tu m'as fais l'amour… à chaque fois… mon dieu j'arrive pas à croire que je vais dire ça mais… tu fais ressortir en moi tout ce qu'il y à de plus sexuel ! Je sais bien que j'ai le sexe appeal d'un bébé pingouin, mais quand je suis… là… finit par dire Kurt en se calmant et en se plaçant contre le torse de Sébastien. Je me sens désiré, désirable, j'ai envie de plus… et j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher… L'idiot romantique que je suis à finis par reprendre le dessus.

Mais…

Il y a pas de mais Sébastien ce qu'il s'est passé entre toi et moi était peut être que purement sexuelle mais je t'interdis de dire que c'était la même chose que… enfin que quand… Julian…

Lentement Sébastien passa ses mains sur la taille de Kurt pour finir par les posé sur ses reins. Il voulait se pencher pour l'embrasser mais il n'était pas sur que Kurt en avait envie. Kurt comprit que Sébastien ne ferait rien alors il prit le visage du Warblers en coupe avec ses mains et le força à se rapprocher de son visage, et juste avant de sceller leurs lèvres il lui offrit un sourire rassuré. Sébastien n'hésita alors plus et il retrouva avec bonheur les lèvres qu'il désirait tant. Quand ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle Sébastien se sentit sourire comme un idiot puis il souffla des milliers de mots d'amour à Kurt tout en parsèment son visage de baiser. Cette attitude sembla enlever un poids du cœur de Kurt et il se mit à rire sous les baisers qui le chatouillaient.

Je… euh… je ne veux pas casser l'ambiance mais… je… je ne pense pas être prêt pour…

Hey ! On peut prendre notre temps… ça me convient parfaitement… après tout plus on prend notre temps plus tu resteras longtemps avec moi ! Finit Sébastien un sourire aux lèvres.

Kurt se mit à rire puis se blottit de nouveaux dans le bras de Sébastien.

N'empêche j'ai quand même envie de casser la gueule à Anderson ! Fit remarquer Sébastien.

Maintenant ? demanda Kurt. J'espérais pouvoir aller me coucher… Suggéra Kurt.

Tu ne veux pas manger un truc avant ?

Je n'ai pas vraiment faim…

Tu n'as pas faim où tu n'as pas envie de descendre ? Demanda Sébastien quand même inquiets que Kurt refuse de manger.

Kurt eut la décence de rougir et Sébastien le tira alors vers le réfectoire où ils rejoignirent Jeff et Nick. Quand ces deux derniers les virent arriver mains dans la main, Sébastien avec une bonne humeur retrouvée et Kurt avec ses habituels rougeur et un regard aux alentours comme si il s'attendait à voir sortir un danger de n'importe quel côté.

Quand ils furent installés face à Jeff et Nick l'air de rien, il y eut un long silence qui fit rire Sébastien mais qui avait décidé qu'il ne dirait rien. N'y tenant plus Jeff finis par grogner et se pencher vers Kurt :

« Fait pas ta salope Hummel tu es obligé de tout me raconter d'autant plus que ça doit bien faire un mois que tu n'es pas passé dans ma chambre ! »

Je ne suis pas sur de vouloir faire une blague la dessus… Coupa Sébastien.

Pourquoi ? Demanda Kurt qui ne comprenait pas.

D'un côté j'ai bien envie de me moquer de Jeff qui se comporte comme une commère de 55ans mais d'un autre côté j'ai presque envie de dire « Qu'est ce que vous faisiez dans sa chambre ? »

Kurt faillit lui répondre honnêtement mais un sourire moqueur prit place sur ses lèvres et il finit par dire :

« Rien de plus que ce qu'on fait habituellement… »

Devant l'air décomposé de Sébastien et de Nick, Jeff mit quelques temps à chercher ce qui pouvait les effrayer, puis il repensa au baisé et il se mit à rire.

« Très drôle les garçons… Se plaignit Nick. D'ailleurs en parlant de ça… Kurt je voulais que tu sache… Je sais que tu n'aimes pas les cachoteries, les mensonges, les rumeurs, tout ce qui a pourris ta vie à McKinley alors je voulais que tu sache… J'étais au courant depuis le début… pour le baisé…

Sébastien eut tout à coup un air catastrophé, comment allait le prendre Kurt alors qu'il venait à peine de sortir d'une autre catastrophe.

Kurt semblait lui plongé dans ses réflexions. D'un côté il avait envie de se dire tout cela pour rien, toutes ces histoires de coucheries, pour rien du tout, et puis finalement il se pencha vers Nick et souffla :

« C'est pas grave ça m'as quand même permis de me rapprocher de Sébastien et tout ça n'aurait pas été possible si il n'y avait pas eu cette histoire…

Mouais d'un autre côté ça m'embêtes quand même que ce soit Jeff qui ai eut ton premier baisé… Intervint Sébastien pour mettre fin au silence qui régnait.

Devant le manque de réponse de Kurt, Jeff finit par s'exclamer :

« C'est pas vrai ! Dis nous c'est qui ! Ne me dis pas que c'est Blaine ?!

Ce n'est pas Blaine ! S'empressa de répondre Kurt quand Sébastien faillit s'emporter.

C'est Finn ! Proposa Jeff

Kurt explosa de rire devant cette supposition et Sébastien demanda :

« Finn c'est pas ton frère ?

C'est mon demi-frère, mon premier béguin improbable, le premier d'une longue liste… Expliqua Kurt.

Tu as eut le béguin pour ton frère ?! Demanda Nick

Demi-frère ! et à l'époque on était pas demi-frère.

Oh, je sais c'est le blond avec la grande bouche ! Proposa Jeff

On en revient donc à toi ? Demanda Sébastien moqueur.

Ah ah mort de rire Sébastien… Ironisa Jeff. Alors Kurt ?

Non ce n'est pas Sam.

Bah je vois pas, c'est pas Finn, pas Sam, pas Blaine, et c'est pas moi alors c'est qui ?

David… souffla Kurt

Quoi ? Demanda Nick. Mais il est hétéro !

Kurt sembla réfléchir un instant, il ne voyait pas comment Nick avait pu rencontrer David Karofski quand soudain le lien se fit dans sa tête. Il explosa de rire et expliqua :

Mais non, pas David Warbler ! David Karofski celui de mon ancien lycée.

Bear Cub ? S'étonna Sébastien.

Le Neandertal qui a fait de ta vie un enfer ?! S'exclama Jeff.

Ouais, en fait il était dans le fond du fond du placard. Tellement au fond qu'il espérait surement rejoindre Narnia… Sourit Kurt.

Ouah j'en reviens pas… c'est dingue quand même il y a tout de même mieux comme technique de drague que je te fais des bleu jusqu'à ce que tu vire schtroumph… Commenta Jeff.

Je pense que ceci nécessite une explication que tu ne saurais tarder à me fournir… Souffla Sébastien dans l'oreille de Kurt.

Kurt finit par tourner la tête vers son, maintenant officiel, petit ami, et quand il croisa son regard il finit par sentir les lèvres de celui-ci sur les siennes. Kurt ne put s'empêcher de sourire comme un imbécile heureux.

« Il vaudrait peut être mieux que vous évitiez de faire ça en publique j'ai l'impression que Blaine et Julien cherche à vous tuer du regard… Interrompit Nick. »

Et en effet quand Sébastien et Kurt se retournèrent ils virent Blaine et le jeune homme qui avait abusé Kurt en train de les regarder d'un regard noir. Kurt sentit Sébastien se crisper et surtout il sentait que ce dernier était prêt à sauter sur Blaine. Il posa alors une main sur le bras de Sébastien, cherchant ainsi à attirer son attention puis une fois que celui-ci avait tourné le visage vers lui il lui demanda :

« Laisse tomber, on s'en va… »

Sébastien aurait voulut arguer mais quand il vit le regard de Kurt il décida de ne pas insister.

Ce soir là quand ils remontèrent pour aller dormir dans la chambre de Sébastien, ils se collèrent l'un contre l'autre chacun partagent un sourire bienheureux.

Quand le week-end arriva, Kurt et Sébastien s'arrangèrent pour rester tous les deux à la Dalton Academy afin de pouvoir le passer ensemble.

La veille Sébastien avait réussis à convaincre Kurt de rester dormir avec lui, et Kurt eut le plaisir de se réveiller avant son petit ami. Il en profita donc pour le regarder en passant délicatement ses mains dans les cheveux de ce dernier.

« Tu sais que si tu continue comme ça je risque de ne plus jamais vouloir te laisser partir… » Souffla la voix endormie de Sébastien, qui n'avait même pas pris la peine d'ouvrir les yeux.

Kurt pouffa, puis il déposa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de celui-ci.

« C'est tout ? Se plaignit celui-ci en ouvrant les yeux.

C'est pour réveiller les princesses et de toute évidence ça marche. Tu as ouvert les yeux… Rigola Kurt.

Moque-toi Hummel, tu vas voir !

Sébastien se positionna au dessus de Kurt et se mit à l'embrasser jusqu'à les laisser le souffle court. Leur session allait continuer ainsi avant que Sébastien soit pris d'un moment de doute. Kurt sembla le remarquer, et alors que ses joues rougissaient il lui souffla à l'oreille :

« Fais-moi me sentir désiré…

Sur ?

Kurt hocha simplement la tête et les deux garçons reprirent leurs séances de câlins, et même si ils n'avaient pas été jusqu'au bout, Sébastien se sentait comblé. Ce genre de sessions le laissait toujours frustré d'habitude mais il fallait croire que Kurt était une exception pour tout ce qui touchait à Sébastien Smythe.

Après une douche et s'être habillé de façon décontracté les deux garçons s'installèrent l'un contre l'autre sur le lit et Sébastien finit par demander :

« Alors tu m'explique qui est ce Neandertal qui a osé te voler ton premier baisé ? Demanda Sébastien en déposant ses lèvres sur celles de Kurt.

Kurt sourit et lui répondit :

« Je veux bien à condition que tu promettes de ne pas t'énervé…

Je vais voir ce que je peux faire…

C'est pas grand-chose… C'est juste que… Comme tu le sais déjà je viens du lycée publique McKinley et… bah j'aime la mode, je fais partie du Glee club, je n'aime pas le football, je ne suis pas très grand et tout chez moi semble dire… « Born to be Gay »…

Tu dis ça à cause de ta voix ?

Ma voix, mais aussi parce que je n'ai jamais eu une carrure de catcher…

Mais c'est ce qui fait que je t'aime…

Mmmh… c'est gentil… Sourit Kurt en déposant un baisé sur les lèvres de Sébastien. Seulement à McKinley c'est ce qui faisait que j'étais un looser. Il y a cette tradition qui consiste à jeter des slushie sur les loosers. Et comme j'étais le seul gay sortit du placard disons que c'était la bonne occasion pour me balancer contre les casiers, me jeter dans des bennes à ordure, me balancer des slushie… ce genre de truc…

Je commence à être déjà moins calme… où sont les profs ?

Pas vu pas pris… et puis les slushies c'est une tradition… Ne soit pas énervé… c'est pour ça que je voulais pas t'en parler…

C'est pas après toi que je suis énervé…

Mais c'est notre week-end qui va être foutu… et je veux pas ! Pas à cause d'eux. Ils m'ont déjà pris assez comme ça…

Ok… Finit par abdiquer Sébastien en posant un énième baiser sur les lèvres de Kurt. Je crois qu'on n'aurait pas du se mettre sur le lit…

Kurt se mit à rire et devant le spectacle Sébastien ne put s'empêcher de penser que son amant était parfait.

« Et comment ça s'est finis en baiser ?

J'en avais marre d'être considéré comme l'homo du lycée qui aurait mieux fait d'être une fille… Et puis les New Direction étaient en compétition avec les Warbler. On m'as envoyé espionner les Warbler

Pourquoi toi ? Coupa Sébastien.

Bah c'est une école pour mec… Suggéra Kurt désabusé.

Ok, c'est très cliché mais pourquoi pas… Continue.

J'ai rencontré Blaine et on a finis par discuté et il a comprit que j'avais des problèmes alors il à essayer de me soutenir. Il m'as conseillé de confronter mes adversaires…

Avec ta carrure… Enfin je veux dire… le prend pas mal chaton mais tu es genre tellement contre la violence que quand une mouche t'embêtes tu ouvre la fenêtre…

Kurt se sentit sourire et rougir en même temps, parce qu'il savait que ce n'était pas totalement faux.

« Bref je l'ai fais ! Repris Kurt, j'ai été lui demandé c'était quoi son problème… il avait la phobie de tous les hétéros, que je lui saute dessus. J'ai été un peu méchant et je lui ai craché à la figure que je ne faisais pas dans les mecs trop gros qui puait la sueur et qui n'aurait plus de cheveux avant 30 ans…

Wouah… et comment il à réagis…

Mal, il voulait me frapper… Je lui ai dis que de toutes façon ça ne changerais rien, je ne deviendrais pas moins gay il ne deviendrait pas moins con… et il m'a embrassé et quand il a voulut recommencer je l'ai repoussé. Après cela il me menaçait dès qu'il pouvait de me tuer si je le racontais à qui que se soit…

J'en pouvais plus alors… je suis venu ici…

Ils te manquent, hein ? Tes anciens amis…

Oui, on était un peu dingue et j'avais pas plus de solo qu'ici mais se sont les premiers à être devenu mes amis…

Oui je peux comprendre…

Mais maintenant j'ai aussi de bonne raison de rester. Ajouta Kurt devant le regard triste de Sébastien. J'ai Nick et Jeff qui sont de super amis mais surtout je t'ai toi…

Alors qu'il avouait ça Kurt se colla un peu plus à Sébastien se plaçant complètement face à lui. Sébastien en profita pour l'embrasser en l'allongeant pour de bon sur son lit. Cependant quelques minutes à peine plus tard Jeff et Nick entraient dans la chambre et Jeff balança :

« Hé, on voulait savoir si vous… Face à la situation Jeff s'arrêta là.

Relève toi… Souffla Kurt.

Shhut, peut être qu'ils vont repartir… Répondit Sébastien.

Oh non ça te ferais trop plaisir ! Il n'y a vraiment pas moyen qu'on fasse ça… Répondit Nick.

Jeff lui avait déjà engagé le mouvement pour repartir reprit :

« Quoi ? Mais non on va pas rester !

Bien sur que si ! Sourit sournoisement Nick en fixant Sébastien qui le regardait avec colère.

Tu me les brises Nick ! Souffla Sébastien en se relevant.

Oh oui, je sais, et c'est très agréable !

Alors que les garçons s'expliquaient chacun leur point de vue, Jeff se pencha vers Kurt et souffla :

« Je crois que Sébastien à une mauvaise influence sur Nick. »

Kurt éclata de rire et ajouta :

« C'est peut être bien Nick qui à mauvaise influence sur Séb ! Répondit Kurt faussement énervé.

Oh non ! Mon Nick était gentil avant ! Ajouta Jeff en rigolant posant ses mains sur ses hanches.

Ouais enfin ça t'en sais rien… C'est peut être bien qu'il est frustré !

KURT ! J'arrive pas à y croire ! Que toi tu me dises ça à moi ! S'offusqua exagérément Jeff.

Devant les éclats de voix Nick et Sébastien écoutèrent ce que se racontaient leur petits-amis respectif.

C'est juste que Nick n'est pas un animal LUI !

Kurt éclata de rire.

Sérieux Jeff ?! Même toi quand tu as dis ça tu n'y croyais pas !

Bon ça va j'ai jamais su mentir de toute façon…

D'ailleurs en parlant de ça tu ne trouves pas ça largement étrange et pas naturel ?

Si c'est ce que je me suis dis… à mon avis…

Petites pilules bleus ! Je me suis dis la même chose, mais j'ai pas encore trouvé où il les planquait…

Hey ! On est encore là ! Et j'ai certainement pas besoin d'aide pour tenir le rythme ! Intervint Sébastien.

L'ambiance devint alors plus détendue et les quatre garçons finirent par passer le reste du week-end ensemble à regarder différent DVD et à jouer à certains jeux de société. Par ailleurs ils avaient ajouté un règle à chaque jeux, le perdant avait un gage. Sébastien avait été obligé d'avouer que ça mère continuait de l'appelé « mon bébé » dans ses grand jours, que Jeff avait son Puppy dans son lit (un peluche en forme de chien), que Nick avait pleurer à chaque fois qu'il avait regarder « Le Titanic » et Kurt avait du avouer qu'il avait fait partie de l'équipe de foot et porté des pantalons FUSEAU !

Quand le dimanche soir Kurt se coucha entre les bras de Sébastien il entendit ce dernier lui dire :

« Je t'aime, Kurt Hummel.

Je t'aime aussi… Souffla Kurt. »

FIN

**ET voilà ! Bon j'avoue il reste un petit épilogue je verrais si je le poste avant mercredi prochain tout dépend de vos réaction a cette suite.**

**Pas de méprise ce n'est pas du chantage à la review je n'aime pas spécialement ça, mais si j'ai le temps et une connexion je posterais peut être ce week end **

**En plus l'épilogue est quasiment finis (même si je le trouve trop court je voulais le séparer de ce deuxième chapitre)**

**En tout cas n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé et a bientôt **

**Izumi07**


	3. Epilogue

**Salut !**

**Voici l'épilogue, comme promis je le poste un eu avant puisque j'ai du temps et une connexion !**

Après cela les semaines défilèrent et Sébastien était on ne peut plus heureux. Evidemment tout n'était pas parfait, par exemple il n'avait pas pu se plaindre du comportement ignoble de Blaine, et il avait promis à Kurt de ne pas utiliser la violence contre le jeune homme. Par ailleurs il n'avait pas non plus pu se retrouver pour un moment intime avec Kurt depuis qu'ils s'étaient mis ensemble. Mais il pouvait supporter, il avait dit à Kurt qu'il attendrait le temps qu'il faudrait cependant il ne savait pas quand serait le bon moment, ni l'un ni l'autre ne semblait oser faire le premier pas.

Cependant Sébastien avait remarqué que des rumeurs étrange s'étaient mises à circuler dont certaines à propos de Kurt et parfois de Jeff. Et alors qu'il passait au détour d'un couloir, il entendit la voix de Blaine qui sonnait un peu trop conspiratrice à son goût. En s'approchant il découvrit que celui-ci essayait de persuader Julien de faire quelque chose pour lui, il ne saisit pas quoi mais il avait clairement entendus le nom de Kurt dans le milieu. Il essaya de se rapprocher discrètement et alors que Julien allait partir il vit Blaine l'embrasser et susurré « Ça me ferait tellement plaisir que tu fasses ça pour moi, et tu sais que quand je suis content je ne suis pas avare en cajolerie. » Sébastien était bouche-bé. Il savait que Blaine régnait sur Dalton, il savait que celui-ci aimait profiter de l'amour que lui portait les autres mais de là à vendre du sexe pour se venger…

Sébastien rattrapa alors Blaine le plaqua violement au mur et avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoi que se soit Blaine se reprit et lui dit avec un ton aguicheur :

« Ton très cher petit ami risque de ne pas apprécier…

Ça ne ressemble à rien de ce que ton petit cerveau tordu et malade peut imaginer ! Tu n'es qu'une salope Anderson et ça m'importe peu mais que se soit bien clair arrête tout de suite ton petit manège pour faire partir Kurt !

Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles… Répondit Blaine avec un sourire.

Ne te fous pas de moi ! Tu crois que je n'ai pas remarqué que tu avais rallié le plus de Warbler possible à ta cause pour qu'ils ne parlent plus à Kurt ? Mais tu sais quoi, il n'en a rien à foutre et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce qu'il à toujours su que pour les Warbler il n'y en avait que pour toi à part pour certaine exception. Il a donc de véritables amis comparés à toi qui n'as qu'une bande de lèche cul à ta botte… alors tu vas vivre gentiment ta petite vie tranquille et tu vas la vivre loin de mon petit ami !

Sinon quoi ? Demanda hargneusement Blaine.

Sinon ton père, qui n'aime pas les homo, saura que tu es une trainée qui suce toutes les queues de Dalton !

Tu n'as aucune preuve !

Faux ! Sourit narquoisement Sébastien. J'ai plein de photo. En voici quelques exemplaires. Il tendit des photos à Blaine et ajouta. Tu peux les garder j'ai fais des sauvegardes. Mais surtout j'ai aussi des preuves qui démontrent que tu as « embauché » Julien pour violer Kurt. Je ne dirais rien parce que c'est ce qu'il souhaite mais cherche nous des crosses et tout explose au grand jour.

Comment tu as pu avoir ça ?! Ragea Blaine.

Figure toi que le gardien m'aimes bien et nous sommes dans une école privé de grand standing il y a donc des caméras de surveillance et je voulais avoir un moyen de pression sur toi il m'as laissé du temps avec les caméras amovibles et te voilà dans de beau draps… Sourit méchamment Sébastien.

Après cela, Blaine essaya à plusieurs reprise de se faire discret pour remettre en route son plan mais il semblait qu'a chaque fois Sébastien était là pour l'en empêcher. Néanmoins fatigué de se petit jeu, Sébastien finis par envoyé une photo de Blaine en train de rouler un patin à Julian avec un petit message disant « Je t'avais prévenu. Arrête maintenant tant qu'il est encore temps. » Une rumeur circulait alors dans Dalton disant que Blaine s'était engueulé avec ses parents. Rien n'était sur cependant, tous enfermé ensemble les garçons étaient devenue de vrai commère. Sébastien était sur d'une chose cependant Blaine n'avait pas récidivé.

Ce jour là alors que Sébastien s'était décidé à parler de la question du sexe avec Kurt, il eut la surprise en entrant dans sa chambre de trouver Kurt déjà présent assis sur le lit, le regard timide mais coquin. Finalement il avait eut le droit à son magnifiques Kurt aguicheur dans son lit prêt à s'offrir à lui ! A cette pensé il sourit et s'approcha félinement de Kurt avant de l'embrasser et comme prévu il lui fit l'amour toute la nuit.

Fin

**Et voilà c'est la fin de la fin ce coup ci ^^ **

**En espérant que ça vous ai plus. **

**Je travail sur un autre Seburt mais je vais encore attendre un peu avant de la publié, j'aime bien être sur de pouvoir finir une histoire avant de poster parce que j'ai trop peur d'abandonner en cours de route. **

**J'avais une question en revanche rien à voir avec Glee mais j'ai vu qu'il n'existait aucune fanfiction de Sky High en Français, je suis la seule à connaitre ? **

**Pour ceux que ça intéresse je conseil vraiment ce film moi j'ai adoré ! C'est un film produit par Walt Disney sur les enfants des super-héros qui vont au lycée et comme partout il y a les loosers, les populaires et les bad boy ! **


End file.
